<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl Talk by cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989761">Girl Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/cerulean_sin'>cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Dialogue-Only, Drinking, Established Relationship, Humor, Multi, Post-Descendants 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/cerulean_sin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Mal</b>: “Fuck you.”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “Yeah, you did and I wouldn't let it happen again for all the seven seas.”</p><p><b>Audrey</b>: “They really think they hate each other.”</p><p><b>Evie</b>: “I've always found it kind of cute to be honest.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Harry Hook/Audrey Rose/Uma, Harry Hook/Uma, Mal/Uma (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girl Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Uma</b>: “You sure you didn't put poison in these, princess?'</p><p><b>Audrey</b>: “Uma.”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “What? She's a princess!'</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “<i>My</i> princess, not yours.”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “'Course not. She stole my color. Anything blue belongs to me and she knew that, right E?”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Who said you could call her that?”</p><p><b>Evie</b>: “No to both. No poison, and you claimed three shades of blue. None of which were sapphire so.”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Don't coddle her, E. Shrimpy doesn't rule things here, I do.”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “That's the kinkiest shit I've ever heard, bro.” </p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Oh, my bad, I forgot I'm talking to the person who literally has a harem.” </p><p><b>Uma</b>: “A harem you wish you were part of, <i>drage</i>?”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Don't call me that.”</p><p><b>Audrey</b>: “Yes, don't call her that.”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Oh but it's okay for people to call you Mean Queen?”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “No one calls her that but me and Harry. Privately.”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Not so private.”</p><p><b>Evie</b>: “Ladies. High tea is supposed to be classy.”</p><p><b>Audrey</b>: “High tea doesn't involve bottomless apple martinis, Eveliese.”</p><p><b>Evie</b>: “Perfect pronunciation.”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Too perfect.”</p><p><b>Evie</b>: “German's difficult for a lot of people especially if French is their go to.”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Not that hard.”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “Oh yeah, now I can see why your hair's changing color. All that green of jealousy, which is a shade of blue by the way.” </p><p><b>Audrey</b>: “So  this is the foreplay thing, I understand it now.”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “What foreplay thing?</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “You run out of leashes, Shrimpy?”</p><p><b>Audrey</b>: “Stop calling her that.”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Or what? It's nap time?”</p><p><b>Audrey</b>: “Don't tempt me. You <i>are</i> acting like a child.”</p><p><b>Evie</b>: “Mal.”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Fine. Just pour me another one.”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “Bro, and you talk about me? Not enough royal dick in the world could keep you off this one can it?”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “That's the point and yet I can still use one hand to talk about who I've slept with.”</p><p><b>Audrey</b>: “So can she.”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “Nah, princess. Let her try to count. It'll be fun to watch.”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Fuck you.”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “Yeah, you did and I wouldn't let it happen again for all the seven seas.”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Because I was the best you ever – whoa dial it back a notch Sleepy, it's not that serious.”</p><p><b>Evie</b>: “Would you like to help me peel more apples. Audrey?”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “Careful, Blue, she's good with a knife. I still need to find someone to fix my - “</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Oversharing, much? Oh but wait, it's the more the merrier for you, right?”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “Yeah, exactly. You just mad Ben almost threw up when you asked if E could join you. Lucky for me I don't have that problem.”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “So you never get jealous?”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “For what. What's mine is mine and they know they're mine.”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “You're whispering. Meaning your little princess doesn't agree.”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “She fucks Gil without me or Harry there. I'd say she definitely agrees.”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Only because you make her.”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “So that's what's wrong. You can't make someone do something and you're pissed.”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Shut up.”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “Fine. But just tell him. Since when're you so scared? That crown weigh too much? Just because he doesn't understand doesn't mean shit.”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Doug.”</p><p><b>Uma</b>: “Non factor.  It's gonna reek of dragon in here for days. And I'm sitting on this couch. Yuck.”</p><p><b>Mal</b>: “Yeah and you love it.”</p><p><b>Uma</b>:“Don't flatter yourself.”</p><p><b>Audrey</b>: “They really did used to be a thing didn't they?”</p><p><b>Evie</b>: “Yes. Two people can't hate each other so much unless they love each other. You don't have to worry though.”</p><p><b>Audrey</b>: “I'm not. I'm comfortable in what we have.”</p><p><b>Evie</b>: “Good.”</p><p><b>Audrey</b>: “They really think they hate each other.”</p><p><b>Evie</b>: “I've always found it kind of cute to be honest.” </p><p><b>Audrey</b>: “Ben's always been somewhat clueless.”</p><p><b>Evie</b>: “I won't say a word. Come, let's top them up. Neither of them can be so sappy without the liquid courage.” </p><p><b>Audrey</b>: “And you're sure no poison?”</p><p><b>Evie</b>: “No poison.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first time writing a fic like this. I've never in all my life since I learned to read and write never took the prose out of anything. It was fun though hearing each character say their line. Maybe this is how playwrights feel.</p><p>Working on my WIPs and nearly done but this came to me so suddenly and wildly I had to post it. Thanks for reading and feedback would be greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>